A Look Into The Past
by Basketballer43
Summary: Twelve year old Violet Beatles has a history project where she has to learn more about her family. After nosing around her house she comes across a chest under her parents bed, it holds everything she needs to know about her parents... Even a little more than she wants to know. Mostly 3x4, some 2x5, 1x362, and 60x86 please R


**Welcome to another KND fanfic by me, Basketballer43! I will save my talking for the end. I own Violet, Quentin, and Emi.**

**But sadly, no I do not own the KND... But without further ado welcome to,**

Chapter 1

A girl sat in her parents room, going through the chest underneath their bed. This was one of the few times she was home alone. She was really sick, coughing, blowing her nose every five minutes, chapped lips, and most of all, puking. She hated being sick, and having extra homework to do, but she loved being home alone. She almost never got alone time, having two older sisters, two older brothers, a two younger sisters, and a younger brother, it was kinda hard to do that. And for history she has to find out more about her family. Considering five of her seven siblings cannot keep a secret, she knows a heck of a lot about them.

It was just her parents, she knew what they were like now, it's just before they had kids, and before they got married. What were like then? And the answer to that is what she was looking for. She found a chest under her parents' green and orange covered bed. She had managed to use all of her strength to pull out from under the bed. She sat on her knees and picked at the lock with a black bobby pin. If the raven haired girl could get out of KND handcuffs with a bobby pin, then she should be able to open this cruddy chest. She flashed a toothy grin as the chest opened. She turned around and coughed a scratchy cough into her elbow.

The twelve year old girl was wearing a blue Gallagher Middle School tee shirt, purple pajama pants, and tan Ugg boots. With her raven hair in a loose ponytail. She jumped when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and read it,

_Guess who's home because you got him sick? Me!_

The raven haired girl laughed when she read it. Then she rolled her violet eyes and texted him back.

_Sucks to be us!_

Then she went back to looking.

The first thing she pulled out was a photo album, labeled _kids_. She opened it up and looked at the first page. She saw her older sister. The first picture was a picture of an ultrasound, and the baby was a girl. Then next to that was a picture labeled, _May 13, 2019, Emiko Mya Beetles was born_. She saw her raven haired mother holding a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. Next to that was a picture of her second birthday. the two year old girl had short blonde hair and emerald green eyes, with a huge grin plastered on her face. She was wearing a green sundress, that matched her eyes, and a green barrette in her hair. Next to that was a picture when she was three years old, her hair was longer, and her smile was bigger. She was holding up a green rainbow monkey, and was smiling.

The girl looking at the picture smirked, now Emiko would never be caught smiling with one of those in her hands. She continued to look.

Next was a picture labeled, _Emiko, four years old_. She now was not that little girl holding up a rainbow monkey, she was the little girl who was on her day's shoulders, smiling from ear to ear. Now she was wearing a green tank top with an orange skirt. Next to that was a picture that was labeled _Emi, five years old_. She was the little girl holding up that tee ball bat. She was in her blue mini Gallagher Flames tee ball uniform, with her orange helmet on. She was smiling, with five kids at either side of her, who were also smiling. _Six years old_ in the picture the girl had on the same uniform she had on before, but now it said, Gallagher Flames Softball. And now she had two girls standing next to her, smiling.

The raven haired girl closed the book and mumbled to herself, "I'll look at that later." Then her phone vibrated again,

_Don't be a turd, Violet!_

She put her phone on the floor and mumbled to herself again, "I'll text Quentin back later," Violet dug through the chest some more. She came across their parents wedding book, she took it out and opened the front cover. The first picture was her mom in a beautiful wedding dress. She looked amazing, her raven hair was curly with the veil behind her head. Then the next picture was of her dad in a black tux, a white under shirt, and an orange tie. She flipped to the next page and saw a group of men, all in black tux's, with white under shirts, and orange bow ties. She easily recognized all of them. First was her dad, the only man with an actual tie. He was smiling a proud smile. And his hair was in his normal bowl cut style.

Behind him was four people. And Violet knew all of them as soon as she spotted them. The man standing behind her father was the best man. Hoagie Gilligan. His auburn hair was shaggy as usual, he had on his glasses, and was wearing the black tux and orange bow tie like everyone behind him. Behind him were the groomsmen, Nigel Uno, with his bald head. He was wearing what Hoagie was wearing. Behind him was Patton Drilovsky, his black hair was spiked up in the front with gel, and he was wearing what the other two men were wearing. And the last one was Joey Beatles, looking like the younger version of Wally, except wearing a bow tie.

She flipped to the next page where she saw her mother and four other young women. The one behind her was a dark skinned girl, her black hair was down and wavy. She was wearing a knee length green dress, that hugged her curves. Her name was Abby Gilligan. Behind her was Rachel Uno, her wavy blonde hair was parted to the side. She was wearing a green halter dress that went down to her knees. Behind her was Fanny Drilovsky, she had on a green strapless dress that reached just below her knees, it hugged her upper body, and flowed out as it reached her knees, and her red hair had big bouncy curls in it. And the last girl was Mushi, her mothers younger sister. She had on a green strapless dress that reached to her calves.

Violet smiled. Then put the book down. She reached down further into the chest, until she found a gallon sized plastic bag full of DVD's. "Jackpot!" Violet exclaimed taking the bag out. She stood up, put both of the books bag in the chest. She closed it and pushed it back under the bed. Violet grabbed the bag of DVD's and her phone and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and walked to the living room. The raven haired girl turned on the TV and DVD player and popped in the oldest DVD there was in the bag. It was labeled: _Summer 2k13_. She sat on the tan couch, cuddled up in a fuzzy purple blanket, and played the DVD.

**So, yeah I another fanfiction by me. I plan on finishing Why before Christmas. I'm having a massive writers block for all of my fan fics, I'm hoping this will help me get my creativity back! **

**This is my very first attempt at a 3x4 fic, so tell me how it was... By reviewing ****;)**

**Also could you tell me how I should do the DVD's, either how it looks to everyone else or actually write it when it was happening? **

**Another thing! I have started a beta profile, so if you would like me to beta read your story I would be more than happy to!**

**Please please please please please please please please *twenty minutes later* PLEASE review!**


End file.
